The truth within
by Pink bubblegum girl danii
Summary: This story is about Fiona Faith Francesca Summer Lyndsey Caetano; shes Navs younger twin. they both work on Hamasley, but what happens when Nav finds out that Fiona loves Et to? Will she still be there for Fiona or will she hate Fiona? Read to find out. (In this story im not having Et die i hated that so yeah.) rated T just to be safe for the later in the story.
1. Meet fiona

Fiona Faith Francesca Summer Lyndsey Caetano

Hey I'm Fiona Caetano; I have a twin named Nicole. Mum and Dad call her Nikki, and everyone on Hamasley calls her Nav. There's one problem with us both working on the same navy boat; we both like the same guy but we don't tell anyone. Nikki and I are 19; she's older than me by half an hour. She won't let me forget it, and she's so protective of me but I don't care. We are identical I look exactly like her; we're always found together. I don't know what I would do without her. I hope she doesn't find out about my liking ET. there will be consequences.

Me- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRgik2RvqSsfdHsOVzYk5GSw7E5...

Nicole (Nav, Nikki)- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRCFsziwzRTJeOpQfVBzsnUSEP_...

The problem is that we look so much alike, so people sometimes calls her The 3F's and me Nav. I'm the 3F's because of my first 3 names. Nikki and I always play tricks on the the crew. I say I'm Nav, and she says that she's me and we hardly get caught. That's the best part about having a twin. Nikki is my best friend and the best sister I could wish for. It's nice having someone look out for you. I love Nikki so much; she's always there for me. I'm just scared what she will do when she finds out I like ET. If she finds out that I like ET she would go mad. What if she will hate me? Will she still stick by me? Nikki and my birthday is on the 20th of September. I love the color blue and red, and I love pop music.  
I have a boyfriend, but he abuses me, and I don't like it. I haven't told anyone, but I'm planning on telling The X. She said I can always talk to her if I need to talk. His name's James he doesn't leave me alone; wherever I am he is. So when we are at sea I'm glad because I'm free of his torture.. I love working on hammasley.

Anyway, I have to go now me and Nikki are going to meet the rest of the crew. James doesn't know I'm leaving or else he would make me go to his place.  
bye people :)  
oh and yes i am tots in love with 1DIRECTION


	2. chapter 1 hanging&kidnapped (uh oh)

Fiona's P.O.V.  
Nikki and I were joking around with the others when I remembered I left something at our apartment,  
"Hey Nikki? I'll be back soon just popping home." I said,  
"Okay; don't be long." Nav told me,  
"I won't, and you're only older by half an hour" I said walking out of the pub. God I hate it when its dark, and I'm alone. I got back home and found my phone; I left the house after locking it. I heard foot steps behind me; I didn't know who or what it was. The next thing I knew I was in a dark sleep.

Nikki's P.O.V.

Fiona should have been back by now; she's been gone nearly 2 hours and I'm becoming worried,  
"Buffer? Has Fiona called or text you?" I asked,  
"No, why?" Buffer asked with a worried tone,  
"2 hours ago she went to get her phone at her house, and she's not back yet. She would've text me." I said,  
"Have you tried texting her?" buffer asked me,  
"No, I will try that." I said and text her.

Fiona's P.O.V.

I woke up, but didn't know where I was. As my eyes adjusted to the light I found out I was on a boat which was tyed up. My phone was buzzing and my hands were free so I took it out and read it. It was from nikki  
'Fiona where are you? we're all worried sick and we are about to call the co or the X.' Before I could reply a man came in,  
"I see you're awake now." he said. It was good I had my phone in my back pocket.


	3. chapter 2 shour leave canceled

Nikki's P.O.V.

I never got a text back; now I know there's something wrong,  
"Buff she hasn't replied." I told Buffer,  
"Okay, call the X I will tell the rest." Buffer told me. I called the X and waited for her to answer,  
"hello, Kate speaking" X said,  
"Hello X, it's Nikki." I said speaking quickly,  
"What's wrong Nav?" X asked,  
"Fiona has gone missing; she went home to get her phone, but never came back. She's not replying to my texts." I said; by now I was crying,  
"Nav tell everyone to get back to the ship ASAP." X told me,  
"Okay X; see you soon." I said. I then walked over to Buffer.

Fiona's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the same place for an hour, until the man came back in,  
"So I'm guessing that you're wondering why your here"  
"No; not at all. I'm thinking about how much fun this is." I say sarcastically; he came and smacked me,  
"I'm an illegal fisherman, and your now one of my crew members." the man said,  
"What if I don't want to be part of your crew?" I asked,  
"You will do what I say, or there will be consequences." he said; I scoffed as he spoke again, "I'm leaving you here for an hour to think about your behavior, and you will call me Sir." I just nodded as he left the room. I text Nikki,  
'Nikki help me.'

Nikki's P.O.V

We were back at Hammasley when I got a text from Fiona,  
'Nikki help me.' I didn't know what was happening,  
'what's wrong Fiona?' I replied then went to the CO,  
"Sir I just got a message from Fiona. It said help me so I replied with whats wrong Fiona." I told him,  
"Okay keep me informed Nav." He told me; I got another reply which said,  
'I was kidnapped. Now on an illegal fisherman's name is The Mime; hurry!" I told the CO. He nodded then we left port.


	4. chapter 3 being saved by hamasley (yay )

Nikki's P.O.V.

ET came around the corner to do watch. It was 16:30 (4:30 P.M.) I got a contact on the radar; it was The Mime,  
"that's the boat." I said. We came closer, and we saw they had guns,  
"Sir they have guns."

Fionas pov

I was below deck gutting the fish. I felt sick doing this then I heard something it sounded like nav.

Nikki (navs) pov

"the boat on my port side stop or heave to I intend to board you" I said through the megaphone "the boat stoped sir" I told him and the boarding party leaft.

Fionas pov

The boarding party came and buffer spider and et came below deck and found me "3F's your safe" spider said "yes im fine just in a little pain


	5. Chapter 4 telling X

Fionas pov

We were back aboard hamasley and I was is mine and nikki (navs) cabin. My eye was throbbing my side hurt and I felt sick. I was looking through my phone and got a message from james *shudders* I hate him I replied "james its over I don't love you" I sent and immediately got a text back "its not over untill I say so" he put. By now I was so angry I got out my rack(bunk(bed)) and walked my angry pace out side I needed some fresh air. I felt something in my stomach but didn't know what it was I felt it again. I might be pregnant with james child. I can't be my side was hurting like mad now.

X's pov

Fiona came over to me and asked if I could talk to her for a second I said yes "what's wrong 3F's" I asked "my "boyfriend" james has been adbusein me and he raped me and I think I'm pregnant with his child" she said tearing up."How long has he beem goinh out with you and hurting you like this" I asked " nearly a year" she replyed

Fionas pov

I told X she took me to swain and he said I had to go to a proper. Docter so when we are next at port I'm going to see a doctor hopefully I don't have to have the baby hopefully I'm not that far along so I can have an adborsion. I'm going to ask X to come to the hospital with me. I can't tell nikki because he will hurt her but cuz he dosent know X I told her.

James pov

What a slut fiona is she said she want to dump me well for her information she can't dump I have to dump her if she likes it or not. I got another text from her it said "leave me alone I said its over" but me being me replyed " we are not over" I replyed I love hurting her just hope she learnt her lesson from telling someone before I got a text bqck " if you want your unborn child to be born and me not to have an abortion you better leave me alone" oh the slut is pregnant with my child oh well "its not over untill I say so I replyed

Fionas pov

X sent james a text saying ""leave me alone I said its over" and he replyed "we are not over"I replyed " if you want your unborn child to be born and me not to have an abortion you better leave me alone" hopefully he will leave me alone "its not over untill I say so" he replied what dosent he get into his thick head I don't like him never have never will."He won't leave me alone" I said to X "don't worry you have all of us to stick by you what ever happens" she told me

Nikki (navs) pov

Somethings wrong with fiona but I don't know what I hope its not james he's been giveing her a hard time lately he's just a nut ball.


	6. chapter 5 cooking&docters

Fionas pov

We were going to be back at port in 2 hours. I was in the galley with chefo "do you want any help" I asked "sure if you don't mind" he told me I went in and washed my hands he asked me to make the bread rolls I made them with a hint of cheese in and then it was time to eat. Everyone came in and the first person to get one was buffer "chefo who made these rolls there lovely" buffer asked "them rolls were made by 3F's" chefo said "really I never know you could cook 3F's" buffer said "theres a lot people don't know about me" I whispered

Xo's pov

Fiona helped chefo cook today and I have to say there wonderful. Soon we were back at port and I told Fiona to go and put on something confinable. she went to get changed and so did i  
so i did my hair  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRo6jELNkp07eSIi9x2kT7u3mMr... like this  
this top

these trouses  
shese shoes  
this bag

Fionas pov

X told me to put something confinable on so i did my hair  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQJEqhKEJDmQLKptK4NH2jSbXQM... like this  
and woar

this top  
these shorts  
these shoses  
this bag

Then walked to x she told them we will be back in about 2hours its a good thing that we wernt working for a day. "you okay Fiona" x asked me "just a bit nurves" I told her

Nikki (navs) pov

Fiona went with x somewhere but I don't know where hopefully she will tell me when they get back

Xo's pov

We got to the hostpital and had to wait half an hour for an xray on her side "hello I am toby and I will be doing the xray" Fiona nodded and then he took her into the room "lay here please" toby told Fiona and she did 5 mins later the Xray was done and we were sent to the waiting room and then 20 mins we were told "hello agine I have some news for you this is you have 3 sprained ribs and your pregnant"


	7. chapter 6 telling nikki&night ashore

Fionas pov

We were told I was pregnant and had three spraind ribs what is the worst thing ever. Im going to have an adbortion I cant keep a child not just yet I would have to leave the navy I cant. The navys my life my everything I cant give that up. "you okay Fiona" X asked "yer just thinking what to do" I replyeed we got into X's car and she drove back to the boat.

Nikki (navs) pov

Fiona walked in with X and she walked over to me "nikki can I talk to you please" she asked I nodded and we walked to our cabin "whats wrong Fiona" I asked "promice you wont freak" she asked "promice" I said reashoring her "well james raped me and im pregnant with his child and I have three sprained ribs." She told me I was shocked "what you going to go" I asked her " I cant keep it im not ready" she told me and I nodded "are you going to tell the rest of them" I asked "yes later though" she told me

Buffers pov

I was already at the pub saveing our table when ro swain and charge walkded in and over to me then et spider chefo came in and walked over and then co and xo and then nav and 3F's we were all here and I asked everyone what they wanted "what dose everyone want to drink" I asked "wight wine please" X, nav and chefo asked "red wine please" the rest of them asked for "just plane orange please" 3F's asked

Fionas pov

Buffer went to get the drinks then he came back and I had to tell them about me being pregnant "can I have your attention please" I asked everyone looked at me "well" is all I could say befor crying "shes trying to say that her boyfriend james raped her and shes pregnant with his child" nikki said for me "sorry to here" buffer said to me..


	8. chapter 7 choces&telling buffer

Fionas pov

I went home but outside the door was james good job buffer was with me "buffer that's him that's james" I whispered "he wont hurt you if im here promice" buffer reashored me. We got to the door "hey babe what you doing with HIM" james asked "firstly I told you to leave me alone and secondly hes my bestfriend and thirdly don't treat him like dirt" I said "excuse me I can do what ever I like I told you not to go nere men and I can treat him however I like" james said then buffer went for him.#

Buffers pov

None treats 3F's like that she deserves better but he wont leave her alone what is stupid she needs someone that will treat her nicely "Fiona its okay now hes gone" she was frozen in fear when he was here I took her onto hers and took her to her room and put her to bed "I will stay here until nav get home" I told her

Nikki (navs) pov

Buffer took Fiona home she shouldn't go alone so he offered to take her. "you okay nav" the co asked me "yer just worried about fifi (Fiona)" I replyed "she wil be okay with buffer"

Fionas pov

I was asleep thinking about the desitions I have to make. Quit the navy and have the baby and have it remind me of him or stay in the navy and adbort the baby. I couldn't sleep "buffer I cant sleep" I told him "why" he asked me "thinking" I said "of what" he asked "if I should keep the baby or not" I said "do what you want we will all be there for you no matter wha" he reashored me "would I have to leave the navy" I asked "if you keep the baby yes" he told me "I cant its my life" I said. I had made my mind up Im not keeping the baby "buffer im not keeping the baby


	9. chapter 8 telling the disitons

Buffers pov

3F's looked peaceful so I left her in the room to find james outside the door "what do you want" I asked him "I want my girl and my baby" he said shouting a bit loud "A shes not your girl B shes not keeping the baby and C shut up 3F's is trying to sleep" I said carmley. "tell her I will be back tomorrow" he said "I will" I said sarcastically

(next day)

Fionas pov

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock it was 9:50 wow I don't normaly sleep that long. "morning nikki morning buffer" I said walking to the kitchen "morning 3F's" buffer said to me "morning Fiona" nikki said to me. I had a strange feeling about today telling everyone my dissions. I desides to tell nikki now because shes my sister "nik ive made my disition" I said "and what is that" she asked me "im not keeping the baby im not ready for it and it will remind me of him" I said on the verge of tears. "its okay Fiona" nikki replyed we all got ready and then buffer was back at our door.

James pov

I was hideing on hamasley so I can get Fiona shes mine and mine only lets see how this is going to turn out

Buffers pov

We went to hamasley and Fiona seemed to be afrade today I don't know why but I wouldn't ask her just yet I will let her carm down now


	10. chapter 9 not in the mood

Fionas pov

I was sitting in mine and navs cabin wearing

I didn't know what to do with myself however I was I was in pain exspeshaly my side. I was on light duties which means I am not aloud to go on bordeings I couldn't handle the pain so I went to find swain but just as I walked out the door I colappsed onto the floor I couldn't stand "help" I screamed whispered but none heard me. I must have been there for an hour when ET walked past "3F's you okay" he asked "dose it look like it" I said hardly breathing "come here lets get you to swain" he said and helped me to the medi cabin. Gosh why do I have to love my sisters boyfriend curce you fukin hormones.

ET's pov

I was walking past the girls cabin when I saw 3F's sitting propped up by the wall "3F's you okay" I asked "dose it look like it" she replyed hardly breathing "come here lets get you to swain" I told her and took her to the medi cabin and sat her on the bed and went to get swain from the brige "hey swain 3F's is in the medi cabin" I told swain "is she okay" he asked me "when I found her she was hardly breathing and looked lie she was holding her right breste (the side of her heart I don't know if its left or right im that stupid) and she was pale" I told swain "okay" he replyed rushing to the medi cabin

Swains pov

Fiona was sitting in the medi cabin hardly breathing so I but her onto a oxyagen mashing and she fell asleep hope shes okay I went to the brige and told the co what I had done "sir fiona is in the medi cabin on a oxyagen meahien" I said "whats wrong with my sister" nav said worrying "she will be fine nav carm down" I told her

Navs pov

My sister was on an oxyagen mashie and swain just told me to carm down I was like wtf shes my sister I just stayed carm I bet fiona was just worrying to much I know my sister that well


	11. Note

Hello people sorry chapters r short.

i wan too know what ou think byebye


	12. chapter 10 james get away&spiders brave

Fionas pov  
I woke up in the ward room wearing

I wasn't wearing this when I fell asleep was I. no I wasn't I felt weard I got clearer vision as I sat up and saw james I screamed and spider came running in "get away from 3F's now" he shouted "no way shes comeing with me" he shouted "3F's go to the brige now" spider told me I struggeled out the medi cabin and up to the brige "fiona what you doing down here" swain asked me "spider.. medi… cabin …. James… is … there.. trying…. To … get … me" I said pausing after every word I was still stuggeling to move "sit on here" the co said to me telling me to sit on his chair what the person whos got the boat swain saw me holding my right brest (the side of her hear sorry im stupid I don't know where the heart is) and told me to take deep breaths. And I did co swain and x walked out swain went to get me a brew and xo and x went to the medi cabin. "fiona you okay" nav asked me "just a but freeked after he came in it just reminded me of things I don't want to think of" I said "don't worry fiona. Im here so is the whole ship they promiced you didn't they" nav told me and I nodded. The co and X walked back onto the brighe with james i shuddered when I saw him hes the last person I want to see right now I just sat there frozen "is this him 3F's" co asked me, I nodded I was frightened swain walked back in with a brew and spider behind him "thanks swain" I whispered "and thank you spider" I said "its okay fiona" swain said when he handed me the brew "im glad to help 3F's did he hurt you" spider asked I shock my head which was a lie he did hurt me he stabed me that's why theres a patch of blood on my top. Swain looked at it and cleaned it up and said to me to not move. "buffer take james here to the cabin" co told buffer "okay sir" he said grabbing james and took him below and into the cabin

James pov  
I was so cloce to having her but she had to shout and that person had to come and help her so not fair. That buffer dude is takeing me to the cabin. Now I need to think of a new plan to get her shes mine and none else's. I was sat on one of the beds thinking of a plan but couldent think of anything

Fionas pov

I was up on the brige so swain could keep an eye on me but I don't really see why "x will you take fiona to her cabin and get her changed and bring her back up here" swain asked x "sure swain" she replyed I got up and followed her to my cabin "you okay fiona" x asked me "ive made my choice im not keeping the baby not after this it's the last thing I want" I said and x put me in my room and waited outside while I got changed into

then walked to x And she took me back to the brige and I just stood there stareing out the window I wasn't with it today. With everything that just happened I just need to tell the truth within my heart I had to tell someone that I like et. But buffer likes me I was told by a little birdie and that little birdie was the x I was shocked because I didn't think buffer liked me in that way no wonder hes always there for me its kinda nice having someone there for you when your down or need a sholder to cry on someone who can cheer you up someone that cares I was sitting there just stareing of into space. I didn't know what to do. I felt safe around buffer and ET but nikki is with buffer


End file.
